Snow and Truth
by Maiyri-Omega
Summary: Five scenes in the relationship of Fang and Ella. Five-shot double drabbles. COMPLETE.


**Snow and Truth**

Fiveshot of double drabbles  
Pairing - Falla.  
I'm not really a shipper for anything, because I'm a shipper for everything except Fang/Max, Iggy/Ella and Iggy/Nudge. And I mean everything. The working title of this was 'Fang! You Bastard'. I'm still not happy with the title, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
If you wish me to write a fiveshot for your pairing of choice then ask!  
The collective works of James Patterson do not belong to me (and only questionably belong to him).

--

**One:**

He first sees her (what feels like a lifetime ago now) as he looks down, following Max as she yet again swoops to save the day. Even with raptor vision, she's barely more than a sweet-faced but determined speck standing on the ground. He knows that there's no way she can see him, but the flock like it that way. They've never liked to be seen, it's Max's number one rule, and the one she seems to break the most.

The girl on the ground is surrounded by three boys, all much bigger than she is. He can't help but admire her bravery, even as he's shaking his head at her stupidity. Who picks a fight with a bunch of older, stronger and bigger - and probably smarter, he thinks insultingly - guys. Who have guns, he just can make out. And yet Max is going in anyway.

He notices the girl's wavy hair and her cute nose, he notices she looks a bit familiar somehow, but he's too busy flying off and being disgusted at Max to really care about it too much. So he flies on, beating his dark wings strongly, and not sparing a thought of her until much later.

**Two:**

He first truly meets her when Max finally goes totally nuts and decides that she really wants that chip out of her arm, now. Max has always hated being weak, and she hates the thought that she's the reason why the Flock is being followed by flyboys.  
So they leave the Flock alone and seek out the infamous Doctor Martinez. He's only heard about her and her daughter from what Max has told him, but sometimes Max edits the truth the Flock's ears.

Doc Martinez is a caring middle-aged woman, and the first thing like a mother he's ever seen. Ella is just a normal girl, like Max sometimes desperately wishes to be. She loves her mother and she goes to school and has normal friends.

The time they spend with the Martinez's is enlightening, and Max on Valium gives him blackmail for months. He's too concerned to care about anything but Max though, she's cracking under the pressure of her own self-accusations and fears. And then the chip is out, and Max can't move her arm. He's angry and disgusted – she's no longer perfect Max and she shouldn't have sacrificed perfection for peace of mind. He thinks that Ella wouldn't have.

**Three: **

They first sit down and actually have a conversation on the front porch. She's watching Magnolia run around the yard. He doesn't really know why he sits down beside her, but then, sitting anywhere else would be rude. Although he only listens while she talks, it counts as a conversation. It's the first of many.

They sound a little alike, Ella and Max. They're similar, but different in little ways. Max is strong, and she's been through so much. Ella is more sincere. She has a good heart, and her innocence. He doesn't know why he has the desire to fight anything to make sure she keeps that, but he does. Ella is something special. But he doesn't say that to her, he just listens to her voice as she talks about everything and nothing – stuff he doesn't understand and doesn't want to because it's so _human_.

It isn't until later that night, when he's standing at the window and wondering why he can't sleep, that he realises that he wants to be human, deep down. And she's the next best thing. He's just a little bit in love with her, he realises, and then squashes that thought ruthlessly down.

**Four:**

He first kisses her in the snow. It's the first time he's really had the time to have fun in winter in a long time, and he's glad they decided to have this holiday. They're following Magnolia and Total into the woods, looking out for anything. He doesn't see the snowball until it's way too late, and it smashes into his head.

Immediately on guard, he drops to the ground before realising it came from Ella. Then he grins. She's seen him drop out of sight, he knows, and all he has to do is wait. "Fang?" she calls, concerned. "Fang!" She steps out from behind the tree she's hiding behind, and he throws. His snowball smacks into the front of her jacket, and she squeals in surprise. He bursts out laughing and staggers to his feet.

She storms up and dumps a snowball on his head, but he only laughs harder. After a few seconds, she joins him. He thinks she's got a nice laugh.

He doesn't know what he's doing, but suddenly he's kissing her. And then she kisses him back, her arms wrap around him.

The heat of their kiss sends cold water running down their cheeks.

**Five:**

They tell Max in April. Fang doesn't want to be a liar, even by omission. He doesn't like secrets. He knocks on her door. Ella's standing behind him a little, and he wants to reach out and hold her, but he doesn't.

Max calls out, and he opens the door. She's sitting on the bed in dressing gown and beat-up old slippers. She looks a little bit distracted. Fang steps into the room, and motions Ella past him. Then he closes the door. Slowly.

Ella sits on the bed next to Max. "What's up, guys?"

"We have to tell you something," Ella begins hesitantly. Fang glances at her, and then looks away. He doesn't look at Max.

"Me and Ella have been dating," He says quietly. Clearly.

"Oh." Max looks stunned.

Ella leans over and takes Max's hand. "We thought you should know."

Max is wearing that numb mask that says she doesn't want to feel anything. "I'm happy for you," she says, in a voice that doesn't mean it.

Ella frowns, concerned. He holds out his hand, and Ella takes it. They slip out of the room. Fang pretends that he doesn't hear the sob as he closes the door.


End file.
